knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Awakening
“It seems that whoever attempts the rite must brave Naga's fire. If both body and spirit survive the agony, they are blessed with the dragon's power. Otherwise, the candidate...dies.” —Sokara explaining the ritual to Rubio. The Solar Awakening (ソーラー覚醒 Sōrā Kakusei) is a ritual in KvD: Legends Awakening to unlock the true power of the Ragnarok. Profile To perform the ritual, the Arcane Emblem must have all 5 Gemstones placed in it. According to Elni, the ritual must take place at the holiest location of Naga's influence, which is normally Mount Destiny. Only those of Exalted ichor may perform the ritual and they must recite the oath. Naga will bathe them in her holy flame; if their convictions are too weak, they will die. If their will burns stronger than the flame, the Ragnarok's true power will unlock, granting the wielder the power to fight against Garuga. However, even with her blessing, the new power of the Ragnarok cannot kill Garuga; it can only put him into dormancy for 1,000 years. If Naga is dead, a descendant of Naga, such as Elni, can assume the role of Naga and perform the ritual in her stead. The Ragnarok's hilt will glow a blue hue and the blade will glow a faint red/gold color to show the full power of Magnum Ursus. In Chapter 24, Sokara performs the ritual at Mount Destiny. Naga accepts Sokara's will, transforming the Ragnarok into the Exalted Ragnarok (Brave version), giving him the power to seal Garuga. In the The VOY: New Era, thanks to the efforts of the children, Kendora received the Arcane Emblem and all 5 gemstones, allowing her to perform the ritual. However Mount Destiny fell to the Sirens, which prevented her from performing the ritual there. Elni appears in spirit and assumes the role of the new Naga of the world. Garuga told her that even if she became Naga, the ritual could not be performed due to the fall of Mount Destiny. Elni revealed that as long as Eleanore performs the ritual in the holiest place of Naga's influence, it does not have to take place at Mount Destiny. By defiling The Hope of the Strong and leaving Elni's corpse in Delyrus, Delyra's capital became the new holiest place in the world. Eleanore performed the ritual immediately and was accepted by Elni, allowing Kendora to slay Garuga, ending the future of despair. Oddly, Eleanore's Analogue Ragnarok has the power to deal effective damage against Garuga while Sokara's Ragnarok in its base form cannot until it becomes the Exalted Ragnarok, despite being technically the same sword. It is hinted that Kendora managed to collect most of the Gemstones, but not all, and performed the Solar Awakening with the incomplete set. Without the full power of the Arcane Emblem however, she could not unlock her Ragnarok's full power. The Solar Oath "Hear me, Naga/Elni! I bear proof of our sacred covenant!" "In the name of the exalted ichor, I ask for the divine dragon's power!" "Plunder me in fire, that I may become your true son/daughter!" Trivia * According to Krotos, the Solar Awakening rite isn't limited to just those of the Exalted ichor and Solaris, but can also be used for awakening Garuga. * Solaris is also named Naga in this chapter due to the fact her father once took his life on the peak of Mount Destiny after the Titan war broke out. Category:Extras